Newton's Third Law
by NewCastle81
Summary: Newton's Third Law says that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. How does Leonard react when he finds out Penny and Raj have slept together. A Leonard and Penny story.  Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TBBT or anything related to it.

Leonard simply couldn't fathom what he'd just seen. The very idea that Raj and Penny had slept together, and in his bed, was simply so inconceivable, so distressing, so heartbreaking that he knew it called for drastic action.

Leonard rushed to his room, got out his suitcase and placed it on the floor because he knew he would never touch that bed again - ever. He started packing the clothes and other items he knew he would need for the trip he had planned. Once that was done, Leonard printed one item, sent two e-mails and made two calls. The first call went to voicemail. The second call the person on the other end answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Leonard, nice to hear from you. What's up?"

"Is the invitation to visit still open? I would like to stay a few days."

"Of course it is. You're welcome here any time. In fact I was just going to e-mail you to discuss some of the experiments you've been helping me with. Listen, we can talk about all of that when you get here, but did something happen? You've never visited here. Not that you're not welcome, you are. It's just a little sudden and unexpected."

"Yes, something terrible did happen but I don't want to discuss it over the phone. I just wanted to make sure that it was okay to visit and I'm really looking forward to discussing the experiments you're conducting."

"Are you driving or flying?"

"I'm driving. I need the time to think. I expect I'll get to your place late this evening or tomorrow morning. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye Leonard. Have a safe trip…and listen, things may seem really bad right now, but life has a way of working things out for the best. Don't give up."

Leonard hung up the phone, grabbed his suitcase and headed for the living room. Sheldon, Howard, and Raj were still there.

"Sheldon, I am invoking the fail-safe clause of our roommate agreement."

"Leonard, need I remind you that in order to invoke the fail-safe clause you must call me, send an e-mail, and put the request in writing."

"Done, done, and done," as Leonard handed the written copy of the request to Sheldon.

"What about the phone call?"

"I left a message."

"And the e-mail?"

"There's already a message in your Inbox."

Sheldon was stunned. Neither of them had ever even remotely considered invoking the fail-safe clause. "Leonard, you know the fail-safe clause is only for…"

"I know what it's for Sheldon and I'm invoking it. You know that you must abide by my request and you can't ask any questions."

"I understand and I will abide by all of the stipulations of the fail-safe clause. Just, well, just know that I'm always here to help."

"Thanks, Sheldon, but I'm afraid this is something even your great intellect can't fix."

Leonard started towards the door but was blocked by Raj.

"Raj, get out of my way. Now! I don't want to see you or talk to you."

"Leonard I'm so sorry. We didn't mean for anything to…"

Before Raj could finish that sentence Leonard hit Raj in the nose as hard as he could. All four men could hear the sickening sound of bone breaking and knew in an instant what had happened. Shouting erupted from the other three men, but the only thing Leonard heard was Raj saying, "Dude, you broke my nose."

"Well, you and Penny broke my heart." With that pronouncement, Leonard was out the door and gone.

Penny heard all the shouting from next door and came over to see what was going on. She had just exited her apartment when she saw the three remaining men standing in the hall, Raj holding a bloodied towel to his nose.

'What the hell happened and where are you all going?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and said, "Leonard broke Raj's nose and now we have to take him to the hospital."

"Why would Leonard do that? Where is he? I'm going to talk to him."

Howard looked at Penny in utter disbelief, saying, "Really? You have no idea why Leonard would break Raj's nose, then leave without telling anyone where he's going or how long he's going to be gone. Really? It's not that hard to figure out. Now, watch out, we've got to get Raj to the hospital before he bleeds out."

Penny watched the three men as they disappeared from sight.

She knew exactly why Leonard reacted the way he did. She didn't blame him. If she could afford to run away, she would too. She couldn't run though, and as fragmented visions of the last twelve hours flooded her brain, copious amounts of guilt, shame, and regret formed a volatile cocktail in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't quite sure she could keep down. Overriding all of that though was one devastating thought, "My God, what have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or anything related to it.

Leonard couldn't believe he had driven over 1500 miles in the last 23 hours. He drove 13 hours yesterday before stopping for the night at a nondescript motel along the interstate. Today he had driven 10 hours, but he had made quite a few stops along the way. Sure, he was in a hurry to get to his destination, but today the pace had been more, well, more leisurely. He had taken breaks at various times: to stretch his legs, to get gas, and to eat. His GPS told him that he was now just a few miles from his destination. He was glad because the events of yesterday and all of the driving had exhausted him and all he wanted to do was go to bed.

Leonard drove up the long gravel driveway and came to a stop. The house before him was exactly like he had imagined. He got out of his car and approached the front door. He was glad he still saw lights on inside so he knew the occupants of the house hadn't gone to bed yet. Leonard knocked on the door and soon a familiar face appeared. Leonard was greeted with a big grin and a handshake. "Good to see you Leonard. Come on in. We wondered when you'd make it here. Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"No, my GPS gave me exact directions. It was a long drive, but it gave me time to think about things. Thanks for letting me visit and stay with you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I know you must be tired from your trip so once you get your luggage from your car I'll show you where you'll be staying. You can meet everyone else tomorrow morning."

Leonard paid close attention as the man showed him the bedroom where he would be staying, the bathroom he would be using, and where he could find clean washcloths and towels.

"My wife and I are just down the hall if you need anything, Leonard. If not, I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Wyatt. Everything looks great. See you in the morning."

No one could question that Sheldon Cooper was a genius. He just didn't easily understand or always follow social norms. One social norm that Sheldon did understand and adhere to however was friendship. For that he could thank one Leonard Hofstadter. Over the years, Leonard had showed Sheldon what true friendship meant. Sheldon knew he was difficult to be around and work with, but Leonard had always been loyal to Sheldon, even when no one else had. Sheldon knew that loyalty was a two-way street and so convention specified he return Leonard's loyalty. "To heck with convention Sheldon thought, Leonard is my best friend and he's been deeply hurt. I'm going to do something for Leonard because I want to and because it's the right thing to do, not because convention demands it." With that thought in mind Sheldon sat at his computer and typed up two notices, one to Raj and one to Penny.

After typing the two notices, Sheldon put them in envelopes, addressed and then sealed them. Satisfied, Sheldon picked up the two envelopes, picked up his jacket and left the apartment.

"Knock, knock, knock, Penny."

"Knock, knock, knock, Penny."

"Knock, knock, knock, Penny."

A disheveled Penny opened the door to her apartment with a scowl on her face and said, "What do you want Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked at Penny and with a serious tone said, "Howard explained everything to me. He told me what you and Raj did and where you did it. Now I know why Leonard reacted the way he did. Raj is lucky that's all Leonard did to him. If we had been in Texas and Raj did something like that, a broken nose would be the least of his worries. Penny, you and Raj hurt Leonard very badly. Leonard is the best friend I've ever had and since he isn't here to take additional action I will. You are hereby banned from our apartment for a minimum of one month and a maximum of six months. Here, I've put the ban in writing so there's no misunderstanding. Only Leonard can lift your ban and that's if he ever comes back. I hope it was worth it."

Penny stood there in the doorway with tears in her eyes. She didn't think this day could get any worse. She was wrong. Now, not only had she lost Leonard, but she couldn't see his friends as well.

In a quiet voice she couldn't tell if Sheldon heard or not she said, "No, it definitely wasn't worth it."

As Sheldon headed down the stairs he shouted out, "If it's any consolation, Raj is banned from the apartment for a minimum of three months and a maximum of nine months. He's also required to take a class and pass a test on man rules. Like you, only Leonard can lift the ban, and again that's if he ever comes back."

Penny rushes out of her apartment and down the stairs all the while calling out Sheldon's name. Penny finally caught up with Sheldon right before he exited the building.

"Sheldon, do you have any idea where Leonard is? I really need to talk to him. You know how important it is that I fix this."

"Sorry, Penny, but I have no idea where Leonard is. Leonard invoked the fail-safe clause of our roommate agreement and part of the agreement is that I cannot under any circumstances ask him where he's going, why he's going, when he'll be back, or if he'll be back. The fail-safe clause is only to be used in the direst of circumstances to avoid even worse circumstances. Neither of us has ever considered invoking that clause till now, so you can see how devastating your and Raj's actions were to Leonard."

"Sheldon, I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest. Why is Leonard so upset about what Raj and I did? I understand about where but not why. Leonard is with Priya now and Raj and I are both single adults. We're both free to do what we want."

"Penny, Leonard and Priya broke up the same night that you and Raj engaged in coitus on Leonard's bed. Priya is going back to India soon, but she never told Leonard. I'm sure Raj must have known but he never said anything to Leonard either. When Leonard found out Priya's plans, he came back to the apartment and spent the night on the couch. You know the rest of the story. On top of all that, Leonard is still in love with you or he was. Now, I don't know if he can ever forgive you or Raj."

"Sheldon, I swear I didn't know that Leonard and Priya had broken up. If I had I never would've done what I did. I'm so sorry."

"I know. What you need to know is that Leonard feels hurt, betrayed, and humiliated by two people he thought he could trust. That's not something that will be easy to fix, but if you ever cared for Leonard at all, you'll have to be the one to pursue him. You'll have to be the one to make the first move towards redeeming whatever relationship you two can have. Now Penny, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Raj's and deliver this letter before he lights his aromatherapy candles for the evening. Those things nauseate me."

"Thanks for the advice Sheldon. You're a good friend to both Leonard and me."

"You're welcome Penny. If it's any consolation, I'm rooting for you and my best friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the TBBT.

"Leonard had already been up for an hour or so before he heard a knock on the door and someone announcing that breakfast was ready.

Leonard made his way down to the kitchen and upon entering saw Wyatt and who he assumed was Wyatt's wife standing there.

"Morning, Leonard, glad to see you're up. Would you like coffee or orange juice with breakfast?"

"Coffee, please."

Wyatt poured a large cup of coffee for Leonard and as he handed it to him he said, "Leonard I'd like you to meet my beautiful wife, Jenny Cahill."

"Hello, Mrs. Cahill. It's a real pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Thanks Leonard, same here. By the way you can call me Jenny. Now, I understand from Wyatt that you have a Ph.D. and work in the physics department at Cal-Tech. That must be interesting work."

"It is. I've recently been studying how to use lasers to transmit voice, data, and energy. If my work is successful, it could completely eliminate the use of hardwired cable and electrical transmission lines."

"Wow. No more towers and lines all over the country and no phone or cable lines. That would be amazing. That has the potential to save trillions of dollars both now and in the future. Damage from extreme weather could be eliminated not to mention the unsightly look of all that stuff."

"Yes, it has the potential to do a lot of good and the best part is that the technology could be used worldwide to provide power and communications systems, especially in undeveloped countries."

Jenny looked at her husband and he nodded his head so she could ask the question that was really on their minds. "Leonard, why are you really here?"

Leonard was taken slightly aback by the bluntness of her question but decided that since he came here to get insight into their daughter and what to do next that it was time to tell them his story. Half an hour later, Leonard said, "That's it. That's the story of Leonard." Jenny and Wyatt sat there shell-shocked. They simply had no idea what the young man before them had endured and the recounting of the experiences between he and Penny broke their hearts. They simply didn't know what to say at that moment. Finally Wyatt broke the silence when he said, "Leonard let's go look at those experiments I've been doing."

As they drove in his truck, Wyatt commented matter of factly, "It's a small place really by today's standards, but I farm approximately 1000 acres. We grow, corn, wheat, soybeans, and sorghum. The problem as I told you months ago is that the yields have consistently been going down year after year. No matter what combinations of fertilizer I've used and no matter how I've rotated the crops, the problem remains the same. I've consulted with some of the top people in the agriculture department at the University of Nebraska, but all they want to do is for me to use genetically modified organisms (GMOs.) Well, there was one professor there, a Dr. Green who said he would get back to me, but I've never heard from him again. If we can't figure out a better solution, GMOs may be my only option."

"Look Wyatt, I thing organic farming is the answer, not GMOs. That's why I'm excited to see how the experiments you've been conducting using organic farming methods are coming along. Months ago when I got the results of your soil samples, I determined that conventional farming methods weren't going to work. The sprays and fertilizers you have used for so long have poisoned the soil, and if you keep using them, things are only going to get worse. Remember Einstein's definition of insanity where he said that insanity is doing the same thing over and over again while expecting different results. When everybody else zigs, you need to zag. Good, we're here at the first test site. Let's see what's going on."

Jenny Cahill picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hey Mom, it's me."

"Penny?"

"Yeah. Surprise. I'm sorry I haven't called in so long. I don't really have a good excuse."

"That's alright. What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, Mom. I'm not. I'm afraid I really screwed up this time."

"Penny, is this about Leonard?"

"How did you know what happened with Leonard?"

'Well, Leonard is staying with us for a few days. He's working on some crop experiments with your dad. Also, he told us the whole story."

"Oh, God!"

"Penny, I've spent just a short time with Leonard, but I can tell you he's a good man. He's smart, funny, kind, and has a good heart. Considering all he's been through, it's amazing he turned out so well. He doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. If you love him then you need to do whatever you can to make things right between you two. If you don't love Leonard, then let him go. Leonard deserves to be happy and so do you."

"Okay, Mom. I know what I need to do. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

The day had been a huge success for Leonard and Wyatt. They had been to each of their test sites and gathered all of the data they needed. Leonard had been poring over the test results on his computer and was excited with what he found. If his calculations were correct then Wyatt, using the organic farming methods they discussed could expect to achieve a 12% increase in crop output the first year and then incremental increases of 3% to 4% on top of that over the next five years for a total of nearly 30%. There was a chance they could even improve on that if scientific advances in organic farming advanced at their current rate.

"Thank you guys. That was easily the best dinner I've ever had: steak, fried potatoes, salad, dessert. I can die a happy man now."

"You're welcome, Leonard. Now you and Wyatt had better get cleaned up and get dressed in something nice if we're going to make it to the dance on time."

"Jenny, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't know how to dance normally much less line dance or two-step."

"Sorry, Leonard," Wyatt chimed in, "But if I have to go you have to go."

Reluctantly Leonard did as he was told. However, if he'd known what awaited him at the dance he would've been a lot more eager.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the TBBT.

As they entered the building which looked exactly like a school gym, Jenny looked at her husband and Leonard and said with a mischievous grin, "Okay, I'm going to get something to drink and then I'm going to talk with my girlfriends but you two, yes Leonard I'm including you, owe me several turns on the dance floor and I plan on collecting before the night is over." With that pronouncement Jenny Cahill sashayed off in the direction of the table with the drinks.

"Like I said, Leonard, if I have to dance, you have to dance. And just so you know, my wife is not one to be trifled with. There's no escape from her. She always gets what she wants so swallow all the anxiety and doubt about your dancing abilities and man up. Remember when it comes to the ladies, it's not about you."

"Okay, Wyatt. You and Jenny can count on me tonight. But listen, do you have any advice about what I should do about Penny? Neither you nor Jenny said anything earlier and I really don't know what to do. I can't hide from her or my life forever."

"Leonard, can we talk about Penny later? I see some of my friends heading this way and I want to introduce you. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Leonard, these are my friends: John Akers, Sean McCloud, Chris Aronson, and Ben Silvera."

Leonard stuck his hand out and shook hands with each of the men. "It's nice to meet you." From their appearance Leonard surmised they were either farmers or ranchers or both.

The leader of the group, John Akers said, "No, the pleasure is all ours. So, should we call you Dr. Hofstadter or Leonard?"

"Leonard's fine."

"Well Leonard, we've heard a lot of great things about you. Wyatt has told all of us about the experiments you've been doing and how he's decided to completely convert to organic farming. All of us here are in the same boat. Our crop output has been declining over the last number of years and nothing we've tried has helped. No one at the University of Nebraska has been able to help. They just keep pushing GMO's as the future of agriculture."

"Well, gentlemen, I'm not a fan of GMOs. I think they're much more harmful than anyone has yet realized. I believe that organic farming is going to be the real future of agriculture."

"And that's what we wanted to talk with you about. Would you be willing to work with us like you did with Wyatt? We'd be glad to pay you for your time and expertise."

"That sounds great, Ben. I'm staying at Wyatt's house, so just call there tomorrow morning and we'll set something up."

"Sounds great Leonard," all four men proffered at the same time before they all headed off in different directions.

Wyatt placed his hand on Leonard's shoulder and said, "Well son, it looks like you might have just stumbled on another career. People around here will pay handsomely for your expertise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I see my wife beckoning me to dance."

Leonard stood there by himself as he watched Wyatt lead his wife out on the dance floor. As he watched them hold each other close, he wished he had someone to hold close, someone to dance with, someone to laugh with, someone to love. He thought he'd had that with Penny and look how well that turned out. He'd even thought he could possibly have that with Priya, but it turns out she was ashamed of him. What's wrong with him? Leonard knew he was different. He tried to fit in but no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to feel out of place – except with his friends. Whenever he was with his friends he didn't feel out of place. At least he didn't before the disaster that had recently occurred. He still couldn't believe he had broken Raj's nose. People who thought they knew him said he would never do something like that, never resort to violence, never hit one of his friends. The thing they didn't understand is that every guy was like that if provoked by the right stimulus. And of course the right stimulus in his and every guy's case was women and sex. Toss in the fact that the guy was in love with the girl and there you have it. Leonard was just like every other guy in the world. It was built into his DNA. It was primal. Being a genius didn't exempt him from millions of years of evolution. It was an odd thought, but Leonard was somehow comforted by the thought that he was just like every other guy in the world when it came to women and sex.

"Dr. Hofstadter? Dr. Hofstadter?"

Leonard heard someone calling his name and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew he'd been daydreaming and was slightly embarrassed at being caught. He looked around for the person calling his name and when he saw her he could only think one thing: Good Lord! She was absolutely stunning. She was exactly the type of girl that he was naturally attracted to. She had dark hair and skin and looked either Italian or Latin. She was about Leonard's height, but she was physically voluptuous. Her face was framed by a pair of stylish glasses and she had pearly white teeth. She wore a colorful, lightweight dress cut several inches above her knees and a decorative pair of cowboy boots. She may have been the most beautiful woman Leonard had ever seen. And she was talking to him!

Leonard focused on the beautiful woman before him and heard her say her name was Dr. Cherie Fleming.

"Dr. Hofstadter, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed that you caught me daydreaming."

"As I was saying I overheard you talking with those other men about organic farming and knew I had to talk with you. I'm doing post-doctoral work at the University of Nebraska. I've been researching GMOs, but have recently become more and more convinced that organic farming is the field I want to concentrate on and not GMOs."

"Pardon me for asking this, but how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"And you're doing post-doctoral work?"

"Yes."

"Wow! When did you get your Ph.D.?"

"When I was twenty-two. Is that a problem?"

"No, I find intelligence in a woman extremely attractive."

Leonard saw Cherie blush slightly before she said, "I feel the same way. Not that I find intelligence in a woman extremely attractive. I mean I find intelligence in a man extremely attractive."

Leonard smiled as he said, "I know what you mean."

"Listen, Cherie. It looks like I'm going to be working with some local farmers on organic farming methods. Would you be interested in helping me? I'm sure I could use your expertise."

"Oh, Dr. Hofstadter. Absolutely."

"Please call me Leonard."

"Please call me Cherie."

Cherie and Leonard stood silently but awkwardly by each other, neither knowing what to do next. Finally, Cherie said, "Leonard, would you like to dance?"

"Cherie, I'm pretty sure you don't want to dance with me. 'I've made more than one orthopedic surgeon rich from former dance partners I've sent their way."

'Wow, you're smart, good looking, and funny. If you tell me you're kind and have a good heart I'm going to want to marry you Leonard Hofstadter," Cherie said with a teasing smile.

"Seriously, Cherie. I'm a terrible dancer. I don't want to hurt you. Plus, I'm positive from all the admiring looks that you're getting from every guy in here that you wouldn't have any trouble finding a dance partner for the night."

"Leonard, if I wanted to dance with someone else, I would've asked them. But I didn't. I asked you. Now, just listen to what I want you to do, and while we're dancing just focus on my face and not anything else."

Leonard and Cherie made it to the dance floor just as the song started and away they went. Leonard was surprised how well he was doing and he couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face. They seemed like they were gliding around the dance floor. Cherie's advice to focus on her face was easy as she was so beautiful, but there was something else about her that attracted Leonard even more. It was her spirit. Leonard could just sense the sweetness and the light that seemed to emanate from her and his smile grew even wider, if that was physically possible.

After more than a few dances, Wyatt and Jenny decided they needed a break as well as something to drink. As Wyatt made his way back to his wife with a cold drink in each hand she said, "Wyatt, honey, do you have any idea who that woman is that Leonard's dancing with?"

"No, sweetie, I don't. It looks like someone hit the jackpot though."

"Ow. What was that for?"

"For the remark you just made. You're old enough to be her dad."

"Sorry, honey. You're the only woman for me. You know that. It's just that they look so perfect together. I don't think I've ever seen Leonard look so happy. Who knew Dr. Leonard Hofstadter was such a ladies' man?"

"Only every woman here tonight Wyatt. Only every woman here."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT.

As Jenny, Wyatt, and Leonard entered the house after the dance, Wyatt announced, "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight, Wyatt." Jenny and Leonard offered up at the same time.

"Leonard, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Sure, chamomile if you have it. If not, whatever you have will be fine."

As Jenny handed Leonard a hot cup of chamomile tea she said, "So, who's the new friend you met tonight?"

"You mean Cherie? Her name is Dr. Cherie Fleming and she is doing post-grad work at the University of Nebraska."

"She has a doctorate? How old is she?"

'She's twenty four. She got her PH.D. in biochemistry when she was twenty-two."

"So, she's a genius like you."

"Honestly, she probably has a higher IQ than me."

"It certainly looks like she likes you. You were the only one she danced with tonight."

"I think she was just being nice. Besides she is going to be working with me on the organic farming projects I'll be doing with some of Wyatt's friends."

"She seems like a lovely young woman."

"She is. I think you'll really like her. She'll be by tomorrow morning to pick me up so we can get started on those projects."

"So, do you want to talk about Penny now?"

"Sure."

"Leonard, do you love Penny?"

"At one time I thought so, but now I'm not so sure."

"Is it because she broke up with you when you told her you love her or is it the fact she slept with one of your best friends?"

Honestly, it's a lot of things, but getting drunk and sleeping with one of my best friends in my bed is the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Do you think you can ever forgive her?"

"I honestly don't know. Could you ever forgive Wyatt for something like that?

"Probably not, but it's different because we're married."

"I thought Penny and I might get married some day and have kids. Right now that dream sounds like an impossibility. Even if I wanted to forgive Penny, I'm not sure how."

"If you really love Penny, you can do it. I believe forgiveness is an act of will, something you consciously decide to do, not just once in a while but daily. I think you'll just have to ask yourself if you can ever see yourself with anyone else for the rest of your life and could that person make you as happy as Penny. If you're honest with yourself you'll know what to do."

"Thanks, Jenny. You're a very smart woman. Wyatt's one lucky man."

Goodnight, Leonard, and thank you."

"Goodnight, Jenny."

Cherie was right on time the next morning. Leonard saw her drive up and walked outside and got in her truck.

"Morning, Cherie."

"Morning, Leonard. Ready to get to work?"

"Yes. I already talked with John Akers this morning and he gave me directions to everyone's farms. I suggest we start with John first and then we'll go see Sean McCloud, Chris Aronson, and Ben Silvera."

"They had been to two farms, collected soil samples and other pertinent data when Leonard suggested they take a break for lunch.

"Lunch sounds good right now. I'm starving." Cherie said as her stomach made its agreement known.

"Wyatt said there was a good place to eat just down the road a few miles. Turn right here and then go straight for approximately two mile and it should be on the right."

Leonard and Cherie found the restaurant easily and went inside. As they sat down a waitress appeared, handed them menus, took their drink orders, and said she'd be back soon.

Cherie stared at Leonard as he perused the menu. She obviously hadn't known Leonard long, but she was already deeply attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was smart, funny, kind, and had a good heart. He was also deceptively good looking. She could definitely see a future with one Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, but she was getting a little ahead of herself. She had just met the guy last night and she didn't really know that much about him. She knew about his academic background and was impressed that someone with a Ph. D. in physics knew so much about biochemistry and organic farming methods. What she really wanted to know however was why he was really here, so: "Leonard, why are you really here?"

Leonard heard her question, but scrambled for an answer. He wasn't sure how much he should really reveal so he said, "It all started with a girl."

"Don't all great love stories start that way, Leonard?"

Leonard couldn't help but laugh at that and for some reason decided he could trust Cherie with the story of him and Penny.

Cherie's face was a jumble of emotions as Leonard finished his story. She felt compassion and sadness for Leonard and anger and contempt for Penny. If that Penny character was here right now she would throw down on her in a second.

"'She really broke your heart, didn't she?" Cherie quietly asked.

"Yes."

"And yet, even after all that, you still love her, don't you?"

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

"The problem is you still love her but you don't know how to forgive her and you're afraid she'll break your heart again."

"Yes. As pathetic as that sounds, that's true."

"Leonard, loving someone and looking for a way to forgive them even when they've hurt you really badly is not pathetic. It's sweet and it's noble and it's just who you are. Listen. You are a good man and you deserve to be happy in this life. Life is too short to be miserable, so you have to make a decision. Either truly forgive Penny and try to work things out with her or as difficult as it seems right now, move on. I want you to know that if you decide Penny isn't the one that there are other people who care for you and would be thankful to be loved by you."

"Thanks, Cherie for listening and for the advice. I guess we'd better head out. We have two more farms to go to today."

It was a little past 2 p.m. when Penny arrived at her parent's home. She didn't bother knocking, she just went in. She walked through the kitchen and the living room calling for her mom but there was no response until her mom came down the stairs with a laundry basket under one arm.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to mend my relationship with Leonard."

"It's obvious you flew here, but how did you afford it? Getting a ticket on short notice is very expensive."

"Oh, I used my frequent flyer miles. Well not my frequent flyer miles but those of all my friends. They all gave me their frequent flyer miles so I could make the trip."

"Wow. That was very nice of them. You have some really good friends."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, Mom, is Leonard here? I really want to talk with him."

"No, Leonard's not here right now, which is good because we need to talk."

"Mom, I feel bad enough about what I did without you and dad piling on. I've always known that Leonard is a good guy, but it wasn't until recently that I completely realized how big a mistake I made breaking up with him. The feelings he brought out in me were so overwhelming that I didn't know how to handle them. So, I did what I always do. I ran and tried to pretend that I was okay. I dated other guys and he dated other girls and we both tried to move on. The only problem is that Leonard moved on without me. Leonard started dating Priya, Raj's sister, and she's everything I'm not. She is smart, beautiful, well-educated, and she has a great career. Seeing Priya and Leonard together broke my heart because I realized what I'd thrown away because of my stupid fears. I selfishly thought that Leonard would always be there waiting for me. Finally, I got the news that Leonard and Priya were moving in together and I did one of the most stupid things I've ever done. I got drunk and slept with Raj. I didn't know that same night that Leonard and Priya broke up. The next morning, when Leonard saw what had happened he broke Raj's nose and left without telling anyone where he was going, when he'd be back, or even if he'd be back. Mom, what do you do when you lose the most important thing in your life and you don't think you can ever get it back?"

Jenny looked at her daughter with compassion and said, "You do what's right. You try and fix the problem by acknowledging that you were wrong and how sorry you are. Then, no matter what the results, you move on with your life."

"Mom, I know what I did was wrong but I just don't understand Leonard's reaction. Leonard and I weren't dating. Raj and I are single adults. We're free to do anything we want. That's none of Leonard's business."

"Oh, Penny. Sweetie. You are so naïve. One, Raj broke one of the most important man rules there are. You don't date or sleep with your friend's ex-girlfriend no matter what. Two, Leonard acted just like every man in the world when it comes to women and sex. When a man has sex with a woman, whether men want to admit it or not, it creates a bond between the two. When the two continue to have sex and strong feelings start to grow that bond grows stronger and stronger. If they are engaged in a monogamous relationship, the man becomes possessive of the woman in a positive way. The man becomes very protective of her and wants to take care of her and shield her from any and all harm. It's something that's built into men's DNA. They can't help it and thank God they can't. If that relationship ends, the man just can't get rid of those feelings overnight. When he finds out he's been betrayed by those closest to him, and that's what he feels, betrayed, he will lash out at them. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Not really."

"Penny, Leonard still loves you or he wouldn't have acted the way he did. Now, whether he can forgive you or not is another matter. Leonard feels betrayed by you and Raj and he doesn't know if he can trust you again. I think he wants to but he doesn't know if it's worth the risk of getting his heart broke again."

"Mom, I would never do anything like that again. I love Leonard and I never want to hurt him like that again."

"Then you're going to have to figure out a way to convince him of that."

Penny's attention was drawn away from her mom as she heard a truck pulling into the driveway. "Maybe that's Leonard right now."

"Penny, I need to tell you one more thing."

"Not right now, mom. I really need to talk with Leonard."

"Penny."

Penny never heard her mom call out her name as she was already out the door. She couldn't wait to talk with Leonard. She had to tell him how sorry she was. She had to ask his forgiveness. She had to tell him she loved him. She had to tell him he was the one.

Penny watched Leonard exit the truck with someone she'd never seen. As they made their way up the driveway, Penny's heart was in her throat. She could tell something was going on between the two as they bumped shoulders with each other and laughed. Whoever this someone was, she was gorgeous and she was probably a genius and she was going to steal Leonard from her and they were going to get married and have kids and live happily ever after. This someone she had never met was going to live the life she was supposed to have with Leonard. Damn it!

Watching the whole scene unfold was Penny's mom and all she could think of was, "Oh, Penny."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this final chapter done. A special thank you to Qwerty, my most faithful reviewer. If you've liked this story at all, please leave a review.

Thanks,  
>New Castle81<p>

Leonard sensed her before he even saw her. He had always been able to do that and this time was no different. The thing that was different this time was that there was a loud warning siren going off in his head blaring, "Extreme danger ahead, warning, warning, proceed with caution!" That had never happened before with anyone, let alone Penny. The only thing that calmed him at that moment was the feel of someone's hand suddenly intertwined with his.

As they walked up the driveway toward the house, Cherie felt Leonard suddenly tense up and knew something was wrong. It didn't take long for her to see the cause of Leonard's sudden discomfort. Cherie didn't consider herself a violent woman, but the sight of the person before her made her question that belief. She knew exactly who it was that now stood before her and Leonard and all she wanted to do was to protect him. Without even thinking about it, Cherie slipped her hand in Leonard's to let him know that she was here for him and she would stand by him.

"So, Leonard, who's your new, extremely-close friend?" Penny asked, the agitation in her voice directed at the woman who was holding Leonard's hand.

"Penny, this is Dr. Cherie Fleming. Cherie, this is Penny Cahill, Wyatt and Jenny's daughter."

Tension was thick as neither woman offered their hand in greeting. Sensing the awkwardness, Leonard said, "Cherie is working with me on some organic farming projects for a few of your dad's friends."

"I bet she is." Penny said, eyeing the woman up and down.

"Penny, what are you doing here? How did you find me? I didn't tell anyone where I was going." Leonard said in an increasingly exasperated tone.

"My mom told me you were here working with my dad when I called her to ask for some advice. As soon as I knew you were here, I flew here so we could talk."

"How could you afford to fly here?"

"Everyone gave me their frequent flyer miles."

"Does everyone include my former friend, Raj?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. He just wanted to help me get here so we could talk and work things out."

"Just like he wanted to help you and me work things out the night he slept with you in my bed?"

"Leonard, please. I know you're really pissed about that and I'm sorry it ever happened. If we could just talk privately, I know we could fix this."

"What makes you think I want to work things out? Sometimes you find out the dreams you had were just pipe dreams, they never had a chance of coming true and the sooner you realize that the better off you are. Sometimes, no matter how much you want something, no matter how hard you try, no matter how patient you are, sometimes things just aren't meant to be. I think you and I are one of those things. Now if you'll excuse me, Cherie and I have some data to analyze so we can report our findings back to your dad's friends."

Leonard and Cherie made their way around a very surprised Penny and continued walking until they disappeared inside the house.

Well that went well, Penny thought to herself. I thought he'd say he hated me and never wanted to see me again. You're wrong about us though, Leonard. You and I are no pipe dream. We're meant to be together and I'm going to prove it to you.

No matter how hard Leonard tried, he simply couldn't get to sleep. The events of the last few days and the various conversations he'd had with Wyatt and Jenny and Cherie kept cycling through his head with seemingly no end in sight. If he hadn't been awake already he never would've heard the doorknob to his room slowly turning. Leonard leapt from his bed and hid so whoever was trying to come in to his room wouldn't see him, especially in the dark. Leonard watched as the intruder made their way over to his bed. They paused beside it for just a second as though they were listening for something, then lifted the covers up and started to get in. It was at that same moment that Leonard turned on the light in the room startling both him and his uninvited nighttime guest.

"Penny, what are you doing?"

"Uh, trying to make it into the neutral zone without being detected; I guess I wasn't successful."

Leonard looked at his former girlfriend and couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I mean what are you doing in here, in my room, in the middle of the night?"

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me when I arrived. You barely said two words to me at dinner, and you wouldn't even look at me much less talk to me the rest of the night. Then, without warning, you just disappeared and we figured you were hiding in your room. So, I thought I'd just sneak into your room and _make_ you talk to me."

"Penny, I don't know what you want me to say. Do you want me to say how heartbroken I was when you broke up with me with virtually no explanation? Do you want me to say how hard it is just being friends with you? Do you want me to say how jealous I am of the other guys you were with? Do you want me to say how devastating it is knowing that you moved on from me so quickly? Do you want me to say how pathetic I feel waiting for just an inkling of a sign from you that you might possibly be interested in me some day, but all the while knowing you never will? Is that what you want to hear?"

Penny stood there staring at Leonard with tears pouring from her eyes. She tried talking, but nothing would come out. Finally she was able to voice the words she so desperately wanted Leonard to hear. "No, I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for everything that I did. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I shouldn't have dated anyone else. I shouldn't have slept with Raj and in your bed. You'll never know how sorry I am for hurting you. You're a wonderful and honorable man. You didn't deserve anything that I did. I don't have any excuses for my behavior. I only hope that in time you'll forgive me."

Leonard looked at Penny and knew in his heart she meant what she said. In that moment all of the pent-up anger and frustration he'd had for every bad thing that had happened between them was gone. He couldn't help it. It was Penny.

"Penny."

"No, you're right. I'm a horrible person. I'm mean and selfish and I don't know how to be in a real relationship. When things are going good in my life I sabotage them because I don't think I deserve them. You were always so good to me; you always took care of me and treated me like I really mattered to you. Why on earth would you ever want to be with someone like me when you could be with someone like your new found doctor friend."

"Penny."

"No, I understand why you'd want to be with her. She's everything I'm not; she's smart and beautiful and has a great career. She's perfect for you."

"Well, she would be except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"She's not you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say I forgive you and I'm still in love with you even after everything that's happened. Yes, you infuriate me at times, but you are also the only one I can ever imagine being with. Someday I want to marry you and buy a house and have kids with you. You're the one. You have been from the very first time we met. There's only one thing I need to know."

"What's that?"

"How you feel about me."

"Leonard, I love you. I couldn't say it before because I was scared. I was scared if I told you my true feelings that life would take you away from me because I didn't deserve true love in my life. I decided I would rather have you as a friend than take the chance of losing you completely. The crazy thing is that by making that choice I got the exact opposite of what I really wanted. I'm so sorry. I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Penny started walking closer to Leonard, her heart fluttering in her chest because she knew that the man she loved had truly and completely forgiven her. As Penny stood in front of Leonard, she slipped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes expectantly. "Does this mean we're together again?"

"Yep, but I have some ground rules."

"Whatever you want Leonard."

"Well the first thing I want is to make a mockery of the neutral zone agreement."

Very early the next morning the smell of freshly brewed coffee lured Penny to the kitchen while her boyfriend slept soundly. As Penny entered the kitchen she saw her mom sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee and staring into space.

"Hi Mom."

"Penny, you're up early."

"I am helpless before the power of the coffee bean," Penny said with a small smirk.

"Somebody seems like they're in a good mood today. I must say it's quite a change from yesterday. Did something happen between you and Leonard? Something good?"

"Yes! I apologized to Leonard and he forgave me. Plus, he told me that he still loves me and he wants to marry me someday and buy a house and have kids."

"And how do you feel about him?"

"Mom, I love him more than anything in this world. He's the one. I never saw myself with someone like Leonard, but now I can't see myself with anyone but him. I feel like I have a really long way to go to show him how much I really do love him."

"I think last night was a good start."

"Oh, my God!"

"That's exactly what you said last night multiple times. Your dad was mortified thinking about what you and Leonard were doing in the bedroom down the hall, but I thought it was sweet and I was happy for you. Just don't expect your dad to be able to look you or Leonard in the eye for a while."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just that I've missed him so much and he forgave me and told me he still loves me and we got back together and I couldn't control myself around him any longer. It was the best sex I've ever had."

"I understand. The best sex is always with someone you love and who loves you back."

Just then a freshly showered Leonard walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, ladies."

Jenny looked at a beaming Penny and then at a glowing Leonard and said, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Leonard looked at Penny with a questioning look and she smiled and just nodded her head to let him know that her mom knew everything. "Thanks. I've never been happier in my life."

"From what I heard last night, I should say so."

"Wait a minute; you heard us last night?"

"Yes, multiple times."

Leonard was blushing furiously as he eked out an apology.

"It's okay you two. I remember when I was young and in love; I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yes, thanks Jenny, for everything."

Leonard looked at his watch and said, "Penny, Cherie is coming by to pick me up. Today is the last day here working on the organic farming projects for your dad's friends. After today, I can do all of my consulting from Pasadena. So, I plan on heading back home tomorrow. Would you like to drive back with me?"

"I'd love to. Now go do your science/farming stuff and I'll see you this evening."

"Okay."

As Leonard headed out the door he heard Penny say, "Leonard, one last thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

Leonard Hofstadter had spent his whole life looking for someone to love him unconditionally, someone who would love him just for who he was and not because of what he could do. On a planet of nearly 7 billion people, who knew he would find the love of his life right across the hall.

Epilogue:

Twenty years later Leonard and Penny were renewing their wedding vows in the little church close to where they lived. Their two teenage daughters, sitting in the front row of pews, were watching their parents intently, both amazed at how much in love their parents still were. Many of their friend's parents were separated or divorced, and here their parents were, renewing their wedding vows after twenty years of marriage and acting like two horny teenagers in love.

As the ceremony was ending, Hailey, Leonard and Penny's oldest daughter, tuned to her younger sister Beth and said, "So did mom finish telling the story of how she and dad finally got together?"

"Yes, but I can't believe mom was such a bad girl."

"Yeah, she was very naughty."

"I can't believe dad forgave her. I wouldn't have."

"Well, you know how dad says love covers a multitude of sins, and you know how much he adores mom."

"Yeah, well you know how much mom adores him. I've never seen two people more in love in my life. It makes me nauseous."

"What you mean to say is it makes you nauseated."

"Someone's been hanging around Uncle Sheldon too much."

"What did you think when dad broke Uncle Raj's nose?"

"I thought it was awesome. You know that's not the only time that someone in dad's group of friends broke Uncle Raj's nose, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's just say that one of the other ladies is not as meek and mild as she appears to be when someone gets drunk and is hitting on her man, but that's a story for Aunt Bernadette to tell. She's a lot funnier than me, especially when she does the voices."


End file.
